Road to the top
by C.M.J. Johnson
Summary: Dan King is a young English indy wrestler who is on the cusp of stardom when luck would have it two WWE Super Stars happen to see his best match to date. Rated for language and possible lemmoning later on


**I don't own any of the wrestling names or the WWE. I dont even own this lap top.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Back Stage at the indys**

Dan King a 21 year old lad from Newcastle in England had made his living for the last five years as a professional wrestler. He had trained in a church hall for a year, the only graduate of what was, to be fair, a piss poor wrestling school, but received his true education in the sport once he began to appear on the independent circuit, every mistake in the ring was brutally punished by his peers until he no longer made them, just as any mistake he made in the locker rooms was equally brutally punished, now after years of on the job training Dan, under the guise of his ring name Out Cast, had become one of the greatest wrestlers in England.

Dan was just shy of six feet tall with an impressive physique, long dark hair normally tied back into a neat pony tail. He can usually been seen wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but as Out Cast he has his face painted black and white, black wrestling tights and boots and his hair hanging down in front of his eyes, many who stood across the ring from him found him incredibly intimidating.

Dan wrestled the length and breadth of the UK every week often working six nights a week and living in his car despite the fact he made a decent living and had a good flat in his native Newcastle.

It was on one of his many independent appearances where he received his first big brake. He was set to wrestle on a card at London's York Hall, one of the England's premier wrestling venues, when he found out that a couple of the WWE crew, who would be putting on a show the following night at the O2 arena would be coming to see the show and check out local talent.

Dan pulled his car into the car park behind the York Hall, grabbed his bag from the boot of the car and entered the building from the stage door. He signed in with the security guard and headed to the locker room. On the way to the locker room he passed a large white bored with the evenings card posted. After a quick scan of the bored he found his match:

_Main Event (35 minits)_

_2 out of three falls match_

_Out Cast vs Tony Warrior._

' _I've wrestled Tony at least thirty times this year alone._' Dan thought. '_We should be able to have a grate match._'

He headed down the corridor to the locker room. Once he got to the locker room he found Tony Warrior (real name Anthony Williams). The two shook hands and reminisced about past matches they have worked together.

"So I was thinking we should have three completely different matches, one for each fall." Tony suggested.

"Do we know who is going over?" Dan asked.

"No." Tony admitted. "But I do know that we are going the full three falls."

"All right, so what do you have in mind?"

"Well the first fall, I think we should do some thing like what we did last January in Brighton." Tony said.

"You mean the match that ended with you putting me in the STF?" Dan confirmed.

"Yeah, except instead of you tapping, you should be counted down like you've passed out." Tony continued, "Then I keep working your legs over in the second fall, until you get a come back."

"You could put me in a figure four, then I can roll through reverse the pressure and you can tap out to the Indian Death Lock, properly paint me as the under dog for the final fall."

The pair agreed most of the final fall would be give and take and mostly called on the fly in the ring and only mapped out a few sequences including three possible finishes depending on who the boss said they wanted to win.

For the rest of the afternoon Dan hung out back stage talking with the other guys on the show, until finally the promoter Mr McTavish came to speak to him and Tony about the Finnish to their match.

McTavish decided that the pair would be blowing off their year long feud in this match, Dan didn't like it because their was no build up, but knew enough not to say any thing, besides he was going to be winning. The only thing left to do would be set the seen for the match so Dan was going to open the show with an in ring promo segment, some thing unusual for a McTavish show.

Dan changed into his tights and boots after showering to make his hair slightly curly and frizzy and applied his make up. He left the locker room and walked to the entrance to the arena waiting for his music to play.

Dan's ring music began to play, he jumped up and down on the spot to prepair him self.

* * *

London's York Hall was filled to capacity with three hundred fans. Two members of the audience sitting ring side where famous celebrities, WWE Super Stars CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. The pair where gracious in taking pictures and signing autographs with fans up until the house lights went out and some generic heavy metal music began to play and the ring announcer began to make his introductions.

"Lady's and Gentlemen." The Announcer began. "Please welcome at this time Out Cast!"

Out Cast came crashing out from behind the curtain and jogged down the ramp to the ring, hopped up onto the apron and climbed between the ropes. After a few moments of soaking up the applause Out Cast took the microphone and began to speak.

"First of all, I think we should acknowledge two men who have done more for the sport of professional wrestling than any one ealse in recent years, proving that we aren't all illiterate, steroid filled idiots, lady's and gentlemen McTavish promotions special guests this evening WWE Super Stars CM Punk and Daniel Bryan."the two super stars stood to receive their applause. Before Out Cast began to speak again. "Thanks for coming guys. Any way, back to the stars of this show. Back to me.

"Any wrestling fan with a You Tube account knows that for the past year Tony Warrior and my self have been beating the holy hell out of each other in different buildings, in different city's on all most a weekly bases for a whole god damn year. Tony, you screwed me out of a title match, I've screwed you out of a title match. You cost me the title by interfering in the match, I got you disqualified. We have faced off in singles matches, triple threat matches, fatal four way matches, hardcore matches, submission matches, tag matches and ladder matches and we have left every thing in the ring each and every time, and you know what Tony? After all of that, neither one of us could honestly stand out hear in this ring and honestly call our selves the better man. You have my respect. You have earned my respect, but we cant go on like this. It's time for us to move on. It's time for this bloody feud to end, and it will end tonight. Earlier today I spoke with the commissioner when I got to the building and I requested a match with you. One last match. Out Cast vs Tony Warrior. Two out of three falls. No titles. No number one contender-ships just two men fighting it out for bragging rights. Two men fighting it out to prove who is the ABSOLUTE BEST!"

The music plays again as Out Cast leaves the ring and goes to the back stage aria wile the fans cheer their main event.

* * *

Authers Notes: Slow start, but it will pick up. this is my first stab at writeing a wrestling fan fic, i hope you will enjoy it


End file.
